Love's Mask
by MakenaiRaven
Summary: Layla has returned to Kaleido Stage, and the old stars are starring in "The Phantom of the Opera", but who is this new partner, playing the Phantom. Another challenge is about to be overcome for the next amazing stage.
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, this will be the second story I've ever written. My previous story is from Maria-sama Ga Miteru. Anyway, this is kind of mixture of two previous stories people have started but never finished, except a different of course. I hope everyone enjoys. There aren't too many LaylaxSora stories, so here's another.**_

Partners

A blond sits in a chair, her once short hair, grown back to its original length. She was wearing one of her usual business suits, examining a contract.

"It's like you never left."

"I see", she says, still reading over the documents. "And about partners…"

"Leon will be traveling. After performing with Sora, he wants to go out on his own and please an audience. How is your shoulder by the way Layla?"

She places the documents down on the table and looks at Kalos with a determined look. "Perfectly fine now. Since I haven't had many strenuous activities over the past year, Kate says it has healed quite nicely."

"I'm glad. So, will you be joinging Kaleido Stage again?", Kalos asks, holding out a pen.

She grabs the pen and begins writing, "You would be a fool if you think I wouldn't."

"Hmmm…", he grins.

Handing Kalos the papers, "So what is next performance?"

"Walk with me." Kalos stands and heads for the door. Layla stands and casually catches up. They walk through the hallway, all the while discussing the new performance. "Our next performance is 'The Phantom of the Opera'." This has piqued Layla's interest. "Mia suggested it. She said it would be the boldest and dangerous performance yet."

" 'The Phantom of the Opera' is a strong story. I can't wait to see what Sora and I can make of it."

"Ah…Sora is on vacation. The Angel's Act and Golden Phoenix were too incredible feats after another, so I decided she needed a break." Layla just looks at him. A hint of disappointment is hidden behind her eyes. "However, Mia had another idea since the two stars are missing in action, bringing back the old says. Yuri will also be joining you in the performance."

"If I recall, there are three main parts."

"Yes." Kalos doesn't look at her.

"Who will be playing the third?" They both stop in front of the rehearsal room.

"Christine, I present to you your Raoul", Kalos nods towards Yuri, who looks to be preoccupied watching someone, "and your Phantom." He looks up at someone hanging from a bar. Layla follows his gaze.

Hanging upside down by their feet from a bar is a young man with short dark, blue, midnight hair. He's wearing a short sleeve black shirt, but his muscles are still visibly seen, straining. He is gripping onto another person's arms. His eyes are closed and a white mask is covering the top portion of his face, but sweat is constantly dripping down his face. He is obviously struggling from the amount of shaking coming from his arms.

"If you drop her, there will be another 100 push-ups", Yuri threatens. The grip on the girl's arms increases. Layla walks towards Yuri.

"How long has he been up there?"

"A little over an hour. This is his third rep today", Yuri says not looking over at Layla. "I'm glad to see you've joined the show." He smiles.

"I just needed time. I never wanted to leave, but I'm back now." Yuri nods.

"That's enough. Pull her up and you're through", Yuri shouts to the boy. The boy opens his eyes and the purest hazel eyes look into their partners. He pulls with all might and gets them halfway up. "That's not enough. I want them sitting on that bar in three minutes or push-ups." The boy continues to struggle, refusing to give up. He gets his partner three quarters of the way up before his arms give out and his partner slips through his hands.

"No!", the boy shouts. The girl lands in the safety net, giving the boy a pitying look. He sags his head and also drops from the bar, landing in the net. He rolls off and stretches his arms, never looking at Yuri or Layla. He performs a handstand and begins his push-ups, while also perfecting his balance.

"This isn't game. Once you're out on stage without a net, there's no such thing as tired. It's life or death", Yuri scolds. "You're going to be performing and partnering. This is nothing compared to the actual performance. Do you want your partner to die?"

"I would never drop Layla-san!", The boy shouts. Layla looks at him perplexed. _Why is he so adamant about not dropping me?_ The boys form begins to waver.

"No stopping, ten more!", Yuri instructs. The boy catches himself and finished off the last push-up, screaming out his last effort. He stands quickly, not wanting to collapse on the ground, knowing he wouldn't be able to get up.

He walks towards Yuri and Layla and stops right in front of Layla. "Riku Takahashi", he bows.

"Japanese?"

"Hai!" He stands up straight again. "I am looking forward to working with you Layla-san." He extends his hand and Layla shakes. Layla looks into his eyes. _Those eyes are so familiar. The way he says my name reminds me of Sora._

"Your voice is higher pitch than I expected", she states bluntly. Yuri chuckles, and the poor guy sweatdrops.

Yuri composes himself. "Well you're done for today. Rest up. I want you to be able to pull her up tomorrow. We still a little more conditioning before actual rehearsals. Eat more greens or meat or something. You're so small." The guy runs his hand through his sweaty hair and nods.

"Thank you, Yuri-san." He starts walking towards the door.

"RRRRiiiiiikkkkuuuu!"

As Riku is about to exit the room, Sarah comes barreling around the corner and smashes into him.

"Ahhhh!" Yuri and Layla close their eyes once they see the two hit. They open them to see Sarah laying on top of a sprawled out Riku.

"I'm sorry Riku. Are you okay? I didn't break anything did I? You're so fragile, you know?" Sarah giggles at the last comment.

"Can't breathe Sarah-san", Riku states, his face turning redder than it already was.

"Right, sorry." Sarah starts getting up. Riku grabs her arm and pulls her close.

"No…I can't breathe. The bandages are too tight after working all day. I need help", Riku whispers. Sarah's eyes widen in recognition. Layla and Yuri watch the odd exchange.

Sarah quickly stands up. "Well let's go Riku. I'm here to escort you to your room." Riku doesn't move. Sarah smacks his chest and he coughs badly. "What's the hold up?"

"I…can't…move….", Riku breathes out.

"Yuri worked you that hard, did he? Ooooohhhh…..I've always wanted to try this." Sarah gets close to Riku and bends down. She puts her arms under his legs and around his shoulders and picks him up. She looks towards Yuri and Layla. "The princess cradle!" They both look at her like she's crazy and shake their heads.

"Sarah-san, this is embarrassing." Riku starts to wiggle.

"Stop complaining. You can't move anyway." Riku sighs in defeat. "Plus you're light as feather. Are you sure you're a guy?" Riku's eyes widen. Sarah just laughs out loud. "I'm just kidding. Well we'll see you two later." Sarah leaves the rehearsal room, carrying poor Riku.

"She never changes does she?", Layla inquires.

"Nope. How does Kalos deal with her?" They left wondering how the calm boss can deal with such an eccentric woman.

In a dorm room…

"Feel better?"

"Hai", a person says rubbing their rib cage. "Why do I have to wear the bandages anyway?"

"Didn't you? Women in the olden days in Japan used to do it. I thought it was a good plan", Sarah laughs. She glances over and notices the person just sitting and staring off into space. "You're not pushing yourself too hard are you?"

They snap back out of their daze. "What? Oh…. no. I didn't think it would be this hard, but I want to be better at what I do. This is something that will help, but Yuri-san really is torture, and I thought Leon-san was bad."

"That's because you're a 'guy'."

"Not for long with all your innuendos." Sarah laughs.

"I'm just having good fun." There's another deep, long sigh. "Well you better go rest up. This is going to be your hardest performance yet and take off the mask already."

"Hai." The person stands up. "Sorry. I forgot it was on. I want to get used to the visual disadvantage", they say finally removing the mask, showing off the rest of their face. Sarah nods. "Goodnight Sarah-san."

"Goodnight Sora or should I say Riku?." Sora shakes her head and leaves the room, hearing Sarah's laugh the whole journey back to her room.

_**Hope you guys like it so far. I'm a really quick updater, so the next chapter will out shortly, not tomorrow though. I'm driving home for fall break and then going to a concert, but after that, my time will be dedicated to this story. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Similarities

"You really should let me help you wrap and unwrap your bandages. Give Sarah a break every now and then." Sora glares at Fool. "Just offering." Sora continues to prepare for bed. "So, how is it? Being a man."

"It's a lot harder than I thought. I've partnered Rosetta on the trapeze, but she's a lot lighter than Layla-san. Layla-san and I have partnered before, but only one stunt, not a whole show. The training with Yuri-san has been rigorous, but I won't give up." Fool pulls out a card.

"Be careful this time Sora. It seems this will be one of your hardest stages yet." Sora looks at Fool and nods. "Now wake me up early so I can help with your bandages." Sora grabs Fool and throws him in a drawer. "I was kidding! Sora! Soraaaa!" Sora lays and bed.

Layla's House…

*Knock Knock*

_Who would be coming here this late? _Layla opens the door to be faced with Cathy.

"Layla! How's it going? Have you missed me?" Cathy let's herself in, hauling a suitcase in behind her.

Layla shuts the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Mia called me up about the next production. Sounds right up my alley, so I thought I'd offer my services", Cathy says dropping her suitcase and plopping down on the couch.

"I see…But what are you doing in my house?", Layla asks sitting in the chair across from Cathy.

"You don't want to offer your old partner a place to stay? Ohhhh how cruel the world has become." Cathy feigns sad. Layla just sighs at her antics. "Since you have Sora back, I'm being tossed aside. I understand."

"Of course you can stay. This house is too big for one person, and Sora will not be my partner in this production."

"Ohhhh….", Cathy questions, now very interested leans in and rests her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands.

"Sora is on vacation. I will be starring with Yuri and this newcomer."

"Newcomer?" Cathy sits up and puts her arms on top of couch and crosses her legs.

"Yes. His name is Riku Takahashi. He will be the Phantom. Yuri has been conditioning him for the role. He is kind of small and doesn't seem well suited for long term partnering."

"Why would Kalos choose a newcomer?", Cathy wonders out loud.

"I don't know, but I feel this familiar connection with him, but I've never met him until yesterday."

"Does our Layla have a crush?" Cathy laughs.

"Don't be ridiculous", Layla huffs.

"Right. Our Layla's heart belongs to only one lilac haired leading lady."

Layla blushes, "S-stop spotting nonsense and go to bed already. We both have long days ahead of us. Good night." Cathy just laughs, watching Layla leave. _I've never heard her stutter before._

Next morning…

Layla arrives at Kaleido Stage extra early to warm up and practice. She's been practicing at her training room at home, but the atmosphere at Kaleido Stage makes her feel better. As Layla walks down the hall, she notices the light already on in the rehearsal room. _Who else would be here this early? _Layla walks into the room and sees Riku again hanging upside down, but this time there are weights instead of a partner in his hands. His eyes are again closed in concentration. This time he isn't wearing a mask, so she has a better view of his face. _He has a handsome, feminine look about him._ _I wonder how long he has been here._ Layla sets her bag down and begins stretching. After some time, she hears grunting and looks over at Riku.

"Uggghhhh…." Riku trys hard to pull the weights and himself back up. His body is noticeably shaking from the stress put on his body. "Come on!", he encourages himself. He is finally able to pull himself up. "Yes….hahaha", he sighs and chuckles to himself. He then falls off the bar. Layla gasps as he falls in the net, the weights bringing him down quickly. Layla walks over to check to see if he's okay. His eyes are shut and his breath is coming in pants.

"You shouldn't push yourself too hard. It's still early, and there is much to be done. I don't want my partner to fall behind for not knowing their limit", she says sternly.

He opens his eyes and peeks at Layla and chuckles. "Limit?" _She's one to be talking about limits. _"I just want to be prepared. I need more upper body strength to be able to last a whole show partnering you. N-n-not saying that you're heavy. I-I'm just….ummm…" He blushes. _Cute, _Layla thinks, but still keeps a stern face. "I really don't want any mistakes. I never want to see you fall." _Layla-san will not be hurt again, because of me._

"Good to know. Now take a break before Yuri comes. We're both expecting a lot from you. You have some big shoes to fill for the partner I was expecting."

Riku smiles and rolls out of the net. "Hai."

Layla continues to warm up as Riku, lays in a corner, resting and watching Layla. Layla gets on the trapeze and performs many stunts flawlessly. _Layla will always be a phoenix. She still has that flame burning inside her. Her moves are so graceful._

About an hour later, Yuri arrives. "I see you two beat me here." Yuri puts his stuff down. "Layla will you help me with his next training." Layla drops from the trapeze, falls into the net, and walks towards Yuri. "Alright, Riku, put your mask on." Riku goes into his bag and pulls out a black mask that covers the top half of his face and puts it on. "You will be doing the same as yesterday, but you will be holding Layla." Riku nods and begins walking to the bar. "Not that bar." Riku looks back. "You will be using the higher bar today and with no net." His eyes widen.

"But…but…"

"If you have no faith in yourself, how do you expect us to have faith in you?", Layla asks walking past Riku and begins climbing up the ladder to reach the bar. Yuri begins removing the net. Riku shakes out his arms and starts climbing after Layla. _This is too soon. My hands are shaking and sweating. I won't drop her! I won't drop her! I won't drop her!_

Layla and Riku slide out to the middle of the bar. Layla looks into Riku's eyes and sees his determination. _Those are the eyes I like to see. They're the same as Sora's, that time during the pirate ship test. _Riku extends his arms out to Layla. She grabs them. "I want you to hang there, until I tell you to stop. Once you're through, you have to pull her back up." Riku takes a deep breath. "Begin!" Riku hangs by his legs and Layla swings down below him. _Layla-san lost weight for me. Now I am gaining muscle for her. I want to be on stage with Layla-san again. We're going to be equals. _Sora begins to think of the conversation with the boss a week before Yuri arrived.

2 Weeks Earlier…

"You called for me Boss?"

"Sora, have a seat." Kalos gestures towards the chair opposite his desk, and Sora sits down nervous about what the boss would want to discuss with her. "You've heard about Leon going to travel?"

"Hai. I'm very happy for him. I can't wait to see what he does with his next stage!" Sora says excitedly.

"Yes, well with him gone, you will need a new partner." Sora nods. "How would you feel about bringing back Layla?"

Sora's eyes widen. "Really? That would be great! Great! Great!" Sora shouts jumping up and down, then she thinks and calms back down. "But what about her shoulder?"

"I have spoken with her. She says her shoulder is better. She will mostly likely be joining us for our next production." Sora has a big grin on her face. _I get to perform with Layla-san again._

"What are we putting on next?"

"I have decided to go along with Mia's suggestion of 'The Phantom of the Opera'. She is currently writing the script; however, you Sora are going to be on a little 'vacation' during this performance."

"What?", Sora asks, a confused look on her face.

"I have other plans for you to increase your performance ability. It's true. You are amazing on the trapeze and other elements, but I want to see you act. Let's see you capture the audience without them knowing it's you."

"I'm not sure I understand." There's a knock on the door.

"Come in." Sarah walks in the door.

"I brought the stuff. This should be fun", Sarah laughs carrying a bag.

"Sarah-san?"

"We will be disguising you Sora. No one must know who you are, not even Layla or Mia. Are you ready for your next test Sora?" Sora nods. "Good." Kalos looks into Sarah's bag. "This color should do nicely for our Phantom."

"I thought so too." Sarah smiles. "Even the name of the color "midnight blue", sounded mysterious. It fits our Phantom well." Sora watches their exchange.

"Phantom?"

"Yes. In the next production, you will be playing the part of the Phantom. Now go with Sarah. She will change your hair."

"My hair?"

"You sure do ask a lot of simple questions Sora. Don't worry. I'll take care of you. We need to change your hair, so you won't be as recognizable. Now follow me. We have a lot of work to do." Sora stands and begins to follow Sarah to the door.

"Sora. If you have any problems, go to Sarah. She and I will be the only ones that know. From tomorrow on, you will be known as Riku Takahashi, so have a nice 'vacation', Sora?"

"But that's a boy's name!"

"Exactly. Good luck, Sora."

"I never know what to expect when you offer me a 'vacation' Boss. It just seems to get worse and worse." Sarah just laughs.

"Let's go Riku!" _I wonder if it's just me, or did Layla-san go through all these challenges too._

"It's just you", Fool says to Sora, which makes Sora jump. "Your face says it all." Sora sigh. _ Guess I should resign to my fate._

Back to the Present…

_Layla-san is always protecting me. First on the pirate ship, I almost fell twice then. At the amusement park, she saved me from running into the supports on the rollercoaster. She lost all that weight for me during the Legendary Maneuver training. She helped me fully overcome the Angel Maneuver. I owe Layla-san so much. It's the man's job to protect the girl. Well, I'm technically a man now._

Layla looks up at Riku. An hour has already passed and hasn't wavered yet. Impressive. _His eyes have been shut this entire time. I wonder what he's thinking about._ After another hour, Layla feels slight pressure in her arms. Riku is beginning to feel the full effects of holding Layla for so long.

"So how did Kalos bring you to Kaleido Stage?", Layla asks, wanting to find out more about her partner.

Riku opens his eyes and looks at her. "Mmmm…Well he sort of found me out of the streets and said I had talent, but he wanted to see more. He suggested I join Kaleido Stage." _That's not lying technically. _"I really like making the audience smile." Layla smiles.

"You're just like Sora." Riku chuckles. He would nervously rub his neck if his hands weren't occupied holding Layla.

"Yeah…well, he said I could do more, have the audience show me more of their feelings. I really want to do that. I want to be the best I can be. Even if the person doesn't believe so, I still need to catch up to them", Riku says determined.

Once another hour has passed, added up to a total of three hours, Yuri orders Riku to pull Layla up. Riku tightens his leg hold on the bar and begins pulling Layla up. Layla can feel the veins in his arms bulging out and his muscles working overtime. He begins raising his upper body along with lifting Layla. They slide a little bit on the bar, but Riku keeps form. Riku looks up at the bar, noticing his legs aren't securely wrapped around the bar. _Kuso_! _My legs must have sweated from holding the position for too long. If I don't pull Layla up fast we're both going down. _With new profound determination, Riku begins using his adrenaline to lift Layla faster, all the while feeling his legs sliding from under him. _Come on! Come on! Come on! _Layla's feels his change of mood and looks up to see the bar nearing. _A few more inches and I'll be able to grab it, _Layla thinks. She looks over and sees Riku's legs sliding. _Oh no. _Layla looks down at Riku and sees his eyes watching his legs. His face is sweating profusely. _Faster, faster, lift her faster. _Layla sees Yuri on the ground, rushing to put the net up. Then she feels coldness on her knuckles and notices the bar just in her reach. She grabs it and pulls herself up. _She made it…_ As soon as Layla's hands reach the bar, Riku's legs finally lose their grip.

"Ah…" He looks up into Layla's eyes.

"Riku!", Layla and Yuri shout. Layla drops down holding the bar with one hand and grabbing Riku's hand with the other.

"T-t-thank you, Layla-san." They both sigh a breath of relief. Layla's eyes widen. _Déjà vu. _Layla pulls Riku up on the bar. They both sit there and look down at Yuri.

"Well done." Riku gives Yuri a confused look. "You finally pulled your partner up and learned rule number 1. Always save your partner first. Why don't you take a break, while Layla and I get some practice in."

"Hai. Thank you very much." Riku doesn't look at Layla as he comes down from the bar and exits the room. He leaves against the wall once he's out of their site. _That was too close. I need to try harder._

"You okay Layla?", Yuri asks as Layla walks up next to him, looking where Riku just left.

"Yeah…I just had a flashback." Yuri looks at her. "He reminds me so much of Sora, it's scary, his eyes, his beliefs. It's all her."

"Maybe he's a big fan."

Layla nods. "Yeah…maybe…"


	3. Chapter 3

A Kiss?

It's been weeks of conditioning and Sora is now able to hold Layla for four hours and pull her and herself back up. No one has caught on to who she really is, because she decided to stay secluded, besides when Sarah has some new trick to test out or just pick on 'Riku'. Sora knows she isn't really good at lying, especially if it's May. She's had to avoid her questioning numerous times. May just won't let it go that a newbie gets to perform with Layla. Luckily, since Sora is the Phantom, she won't have much rehearsal time around May. Today, Mia will lead the meeting discussing the script of the production. That's where Riku is headed now.

As Riku enters the room, Layla and Yuri are already seated at the front. He decides to lean against the wall in the back. While Mia spoke, Riku was thinking. _Mia did a really good job with this. I think this is her best work yet. _Riku was smiling to himself, until he really listened to what Mia said about a part between the Phantom and Christine. _Kiss? _He looks to Layla and sees a slight blush. "Ehhhhh!" Riku is beet red.

"Why does the newbie get to kiss Layla-san!", May shouts.

"It will make the stage more exciting. The audience won't be expecting it. Plus the Phantom is so passionate and forceful, we have to do something different", Mia explains.

"I still don't agree with this", May complains. Riku slips out the back door. _ I need air._

"I think it will be interesting. What do you think Layla?", Yuri looks to his partner.

"It shouldn't be a problem", she says.

"See May. Layla-san approves. What about you Riku?" Mia's question is met with silence. "Riku…? Where did he go? He was just here."

Kalos hears hurried footsteps approaching his door. _She's right on time as predicted._

Riku busts in the door. "I have to kiss Layla-san! You said nothing about a kiss! What am I going to do?" Riku continues to ramble.

"Will you please come in and shut the door, Riku." Riku calms down and closes the door. Then h stomps over to the chair in front of Kalos' desk and plops down. "Now what seems to be the problem?"

"The kiss! I can't kiss Layla-san. She doesn't even know it's me. When she finds out later, she will be so upset. What if she hates me? Oh no, no no…"

"Riku. Riku! Sora!" Kalos gets Sora's attention. "Layla isn't going to hate you. This is also part of your test. It's just a kiss."

"Just a kiss! But…but…"

"You better go get lunch before rehearsal."

"Uggggghhhhh!" Sora stands from the chair and stomps to the door.

"Is this your first kiss, Sora?" Sora stops, her hand on the handle and blushes. She then quickly gets out of the room and walks down the hall frustrated.

As Layla and Yuri head towards Kalos' office, they hear someone yell. Suddenly Kalos' door swings open and a very miffed Riku slams the door shut, head hanging and red cheeks. He's so caught mumbling his complaints to himself, that he doesn't notice Yuri or Layla when he walks by. "What if it is my first kiss? I can handle it. I can handle…it…ugh…", he mumbles. He continues to walk on by, mumbling the whole time.

"First kiss? Isn't that great? A first kiss from the great Layla Hamilton. This should be interesting."

"What kind of boy hasn't had a kiss at that age?"

"An innocent one. He is definitely the boy version of Sora. I bet she hasn't had her first kiss. I bet she's wants one from her favorite person, I'm sure Sora will be jealous." Yuri winks at Layla. _Me, give Sora her first kiss. Sora jealous. _Layla blushes. _A blushing Layla, very interesting._

After lunch, Riku is waiting in the rehearsal room for Layla. They have a lot of scenes together, so Mia wanted to start rehearsal with them. Cathy will also be joining them. While still thinking about the kiss, someone touches his shoulder.

"Ahhhhh!" Riku jumps and falls over.

"Jumpy aren't we? You must be Riku. I'm Cathy. I'll be helping out. Let's work together, okay?"

"Hai." Layla is about to comment on Riku's nervousness, but Mia runs in.

"Sorry I'm late. Let's get started with the climax, because the other parts you guy can learn quickly and this way you can work on this part alone once I've taught it to you." Riku and Layla nod. "The scene I'm picturing here is you two, performing specific stunts on the trapeze, which will lead you to a tightrope, where both of you land near the middle. That's when the Phantom will pull Christine into a kiss, confessing his love. Christine removes the mask and the Phantom will grab Christine and use rope that will pull you two up and into the rafters as fireworks go off below, signifying the chandelier crash."

"Sounds exciting. Let's get to work", Cathy advises.

Riku and Layla climb up the trapeze and practice several stunts together. Layla is surprised at the rate her and Riku were able to synchronize with each other.

"That's great guys, now do a double flip spin off the trapeze and onto the rope, and then Riku pull her in for the kiss." Since Mia, said this mid flip, as Riku was coming down to land, he lost his footing and fell into the net.

"Sorry. One more time from the flip please." Riku scurries out of the net and back up to the trapeze. This time, they both land on the rope, but just stand there.

"Go ahead Riku. Pull her close around the waist." Riku reaches his arm out and pulls Layla over. Once Layla is close, she feels how bad Riku is shaking. He is looking down.

"She shaking really bad. Are you okay?", Layla asks.

"W-w-well….ummm…umm…"

"Who has ever heard of a bashful Phantom? Give it to her! Make her breathless!", Cathy shouts out. This causes Mia to blush.

"I-I….ummm…H-h-how…how do I…ummm…k-k-k-kiss?" Everyone looks at him dumbfounded. This just makes him super red.

"What do you mean how?", Cathy asks.

"I-I've never dated anyone. I-I-I don't know how to k-kiss like how you want. T-This is my first kiss", he kind of mumbles, but is still heard.

"First kiss!", Mia and Cathy shout at the same time. Layla makes no movement.

"You don't see too surprised Layla-san", Riku notices.

"Yes, well you came out of Kalos' office the day of the announcement mumbling and that happened to slip out."

"Since you don't know how, Layla teach him. You lead the kiss the first until Riku is confident enough on his on."

"Alright." Layla leans in for the kiss. Riku's eyes widen.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! My heart isn't prepared yet." Riku stops her.

"You're gonna have to do it sooner or later. What? You don't want Layla to be your first kiss?"

"No it's not that. I don't mind if it's Layla-san." He blushes. "Just give me a minute." _Just breathe. It's what you've always wanted. I can do this._ He looks into Layla's eyes and Layla looks back. _Such pretty blue eyes. _Layla leans in and lightly touches her lips to Riku's. _His lips are so soft and do I taste skittle chapstick?_ He freezes. Layla pulls back and looks at him. His eyes are wide and there is little blood drip from his nose. She steps from his arms and he falls off the rope and back into the net. _I can't do this, but my life is now complete._

"What did you do to the poor boy? He's pretty much comatose. Do you have the kiss of death or something?", Cathy comments. Layla glares at Cathy, while Mia checks on Riku.

"Riku?" Mia makes sure Riku is still alive. "Riku?"

"So sweet. I've died and gone to heaven", Riku whispers.

"That's great Riku, but I don't think angels have nosebleeds", Mia chuckles.

"Ehhh!" Riku sits up really fast and wipes his nose. Mia and Cathy laugh, and Layla comes down from the tightrope.

"So how was your first kiss from the princess?" Cathy slaps his back.

"Magical…", Riku mutters, not really thinking. Then he blush flares up his face and Cathy cracks up even more. Layla also sports a slight blush.

"Hahahaha! You crack me up. I like you kid." Cathy slaps Riku's back again. "Let's call lunch break. We'll meet back up at 2." Riku nods and runs out the studio.

"I'm going to go speak with him. I'll see you at 2." Layla grabs her jacket and goes off to find Riku.

Just outside of Kaleido Stage Riku his resting against a column. _That was embarrassing. My first kiss…_ Riku puts his fingers to his lips.

"Riku! How was that first kiss! Hahaha!" Riku jumps, turning around to see Sarah walking towards him.

"Sarah-san. How did you know it was my first kiss?"

"Kalos and I discussed how you would handle it. So did you get a nosebleed?" Riku blushed. "Hahaha! You're so cute. You must really like Layla huh?"

"S-s-sarah-san…" Riku whines. Sarah walks up to Riku and whispers in his ear.

"It's okay to like another girl So-ra." Riku's eyes widen.

"S-sarah-san, it's not like that."

"You're so naïve about feelings, but that just adds to your cuteness. Oh look, here comes Layla now." Riku turns around and spots Layla approaching them. "Good luck. Hahaha." Sarah walks away, laughing.

"Riku."

"H-h-ai." Riku stands at attention.

"Calm down. You don't have to be so nervous around me."

"Hai…Sorry…" Riku relaxes.

"Now come." Layla starts walking away from Kaleido Stage. Riku jogs to catch up.

"Anooo…Where are we going?"

"Lunch. We are going to have a talk."

"Hai…" They continue to walk silently to a small restaurant.

When they arrive at the restaurant, Layla leads the way to a small, secluded table in the back. After they order their waters, Layla begins the conversation.

"Tell me about yourself."

"Eh?"

"I want to know more about my partner. We need to get through barrier between us. These roles are very romantic and if we can't become comfortable with each other, the audience won't enjoy it." Riku nods in understanding. _Kalos was right. This will be my hardest stage yet._

"Okay. Well, I'm from Japan."

"How did you hear about Kaleido Stage?"

"I'm really good friends with Sora."

"You knew Sora?"

"Yeah. We…grew up together." _This way I can avoid lying._ The waiter comes back asking for their orders. Layla orders a salad, and Riku orders a sandwich.

"What was Sora like when she was younger?" Layla blushes a little, but it isn't really noticeable.

"Eh? Ummm…Since I lived right next door to her aunt and uncle's, I got to see her every day. At first, she was sad all the time when she moved in with them, but then she warmed up to people. She realized that when she was sad, the people around also became sad. She didn't want her new parents to be sad, so she became happier. She was really clumsy, until her parents signed her up for gymnastics. They felt like if she had something to do with her time, she wouldn't force herself to be happy anymore for them."

Layla smiles. "Sounds like Sora. Did Sora ever have someone she liked?" Riku was taking a sip of his water during this question and started choking and coughing.

"Ehhh!" Layla looks at him and repeats her question. "No…She never really thought about it, only about her dream of performing on Kaleido Stage."

"I see. Do you have someone you like?"

"I-I…I don't know."

"How can you not know?"

"People say that I'm naïve about my feelings. I mean I do have someone special in mind, but I don't if it's love."

"What are your feelings when this person comes to mind?"

"I want to protect her. She's done a lot for me, and I want to help her in return. She's beautiful and always leaves me awestruck. I want her to be proud of me. She's one of the most important people in my life and I really respect her." _It feels weird talking about myself and Layla-san, without Layla-san knowing she's talking to me._

"I would say that's love."

"Love! Really!" Riku has a really big blush and looks away from Layla. _I'm in love with Layla-san. But…but…_Sora then recalls what Sarah whispered to her, not to long along.

"Probably. Now for your character. The Phantom has really strong, on the verge of obsessive feelings for Christine. During the rehearsals, I want you to amplify your feelings for the person you like and display them on me. That should get you into character." _That should be simple, since you are the person. _"You can't be afraid to lose yourself in the role. The Phantom is strong and forceful. I'm supposed to be timid. You can't be nervous, just take action."

"I understand. Do you have someone you like, Layla-san?" Layla blushes.

"Yes, I believe I do. They have really changed my life and earned my respect. She is very important to me."

"She?"

"Does that bother you?"

"Not one bit." Riku smiles. _Because I also…but I wonder who Layla likes._

"Good. Let's head back for the group section's rehearsal."

"Hai."

Later that night in Sora's room…

"You seem different. Did you discover something Sora?" Sora is against a wall doing push-ups.

"How do you know when you're in love, Fool?", Sora asks, coming down from her push-ups and now sitting Indian style.

"Has our innocent Sora finally realized her feelings?"

"Am I the only one that didn't know?"

"Pretty much." Sora's jaw drops. "But it's okay. Everyone still accepts you and looks up to you. If you want to, I can show you how to give Layla a real kiss." Sora smacks Fool into a wall and climbs into bed.

"Good night Fool."

"Ow…I never get any love. I better make another visit."

Layla's Room…

_I finally got Cathy too leave me alone about that kiss. She wouldn't stop cracking jokes. Hopefully Riku can pull it together soon._

"I see you are also lost in your thoughts, Layla." Layla turns around and sees Fool.

"Fool! I'm glad to see you again. What do you mean by also?" Fool floats and takes a seat on Layla's dresser.

"You know our Sora, never taking a break. She's really growing up." Fool wipes a fake tear.

"How is Sora? I haven't spoken to her in a while?"

"She's working hard. There is no such thing as a real vacation for her, just like you. She's going through a hard time right now, sorting through feelings, but she has you, so she's fine."

"But I'm far away from her, how am I any help?"

"You are closer to her than you think." _She can take that literally or not._ "How are you feeling about this new production?"

"I'm excited for it. I can't wait to see what Riku can do with his character."

"Yes…This should be a very interesting show. You two will be learning a lot. There was also be a shocking revelation."

"Revelation?"

"You will learn in due time. See you again, Layla", Fool says as he ways goodbye and flies out Layla's window.

_There seems to be a secret around this production. I wonder what Kalos has planned._


	4. Chapter 4

Releasing the Inner Phantom

"We need more aggression from you, Riku. You're not forceful enough. Come down and take a break", Cathy instructs Layla and Riku. "Layla needs to be wary of you. This acting isn't cutting it. Now I want you to sit over there and think about the role. I want it ten times as better in ten minutes." Riku sulks and walks over to his bag.

_This is harder than I thought. I just can't get that obsessive feeling Layla told me about. _Riku watches Layla talk to Cathy. _They get along so easily. She, huh? I bet Layla likes Cathy._

"They are really close aren't they."

"Fool?", Riku whispers.

"They communicate so easily. If you aren't too careful, you will probably lose Layla and be nothing but the stage partner."

Riku's eyes widen. "I-I'm fine with being just the p-p-partner."

"Are you really? I never thought Sora with take something so serious so lightly. You fight for your spot on stage, but not for love."

"It's different."

"I guess you don't really love Layla then", Fool sighs.

"I DO!" Riku shouts. Mia, Cathy, and Layla turn around shocked and looked at Riku. He apologizes and waves it off as talking to himself. "I do…"

"If you did, you wouldn't let her slip away so easily. You said you wanted to protect Layla. How can you do that when you aren't even close to her?" Fool disappears, leaving Riku to his thought.

_I have to protect. I can't let her be hurt again, by nobody. Layla-san needs to be mine! I will win her …_

"Alright. Let's try this again." Riku gives Cathy an unconscious glare as he approaches the trapeze again. _Woah…Did our little actor find his inner Phantom._

"Is it just me, or does the atmosphere feel tense?", Mia whispers to Cathy.

"Where are about to see the Phantom come to life my friend." Cathy folds her arms and looks up. Mia follows her gaze, not knowing what to expect.

_He seems different, serious. I should be prepared for anything._

Layla and Riku begin the routine. Riku movements are sharper and his gaze never leaves Layla's for a moment. There is a glint in his eye. Layla responds to his new emotions with some timid and fearful movements of her own.

Layla and Riku land on the wire. Riku looks straight into her eyes and Layla actually feels a little fearful. As Riku takes a step forward, Layla unconscious step back. She misses the rope and almost falls, but Riku grabs her arm and yanks her towards him. One arm is wrapped around her back and her other hand hold her chin and lifts it up to look him in the eye. Layla's hands are splayed across his chest.

"Oh…", Cathy mutters. _Let's see how Layla responds to the kiss._

"Mine…", Riku whispers as he pulls Layla's face closer. Layla's eyes widen when Riku forcefully presses his lips to her. He begins to move his lips along hers, opening and closing his mouth and Layla responds, lost in the moment, her eyes closing. Then her hands grip his chest, starting to feel the need for air. Riku seperates their lips for a second. Layla takes a breath. Riku moves his hand holding her face to the back of her neck. Riku uses this moment to engage another, even more passionate kiss. His tongue enters her mouth and Layla moans. He pulls Layla closer and reaches up to grab the rope that leads them to the rafters, still initiating the kiss. He breaks the kiss and Layla lays her head on his chest, as they shoot upward into the rafters.

"Wow…" Mia stands fanning herself. "That was hot!" Cathy has a huge smile on her face. The rope begins lowering Riku and Layla to the ground. Once on the ground, Riku still hold Layla by the waist and leads her over to Mia and Cathy. "That was excellent guys. That's exactly what we need." Cathy notices a blank stare from Riku.

"Riku?" Cathy waves her hand in front his face. Riku blinks rapidly.

"Huh?" He looks at Cathy and Mia questionably. He then looks to the side and sees Layla really close to him. Riku sees his arm possessively around Layla's waist and jumps back. "Ahhh! I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened." He begins bowing repeatedly and announcing his apologies.

"You mean you don't remember anything, Riku?", Mia asks.

Riku finally stops bowing enough to answer Mia. "I remember thinking about the role and my feeling, then my mind just went blank.

"Well let's just say you gave Layla that breathless kiss I was looking for. Had her seriously scared of you", Cathy chuckles. Riku looks at Layla and sees a blush on her cheeks. He then blushes furiously.

"Can we take another break? I need air."

"You're not the only", Cathy laughs. Everyone blushes even more. _I feel sorry for these co-stars having to work with Cathy-san sometimes, _Mia thinks. Riku runs out of the room.

"I'm also going for air." Layla begins walking out of the room.

"You're gonna need with a kiss like that", Cathy laughs even harder. Layla turns to glare at her and then continues leaving.

_His chest felt soft, but he has so many muscles on his arms and legs. He's also skinny. Something isn't right. _Layla goes off to speak to Riku yet again.

Riku is again by the column outside of Kaleido Stage. _I can't believe I did that to Layla-san. My lips kinda hurt. Woah…_

"Where did you learn to kiss like that? Give me lessons sometime."

"Fool! You saw that!"

"You really know how to turn someone on, and I thought you were innocent." Fool chuckles.

"This isn't funny Fool. I pretty much violated Layla-san."

"But you got into character. Now you just need to learn how to control it."

"Control it? How do I do that?"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Riku!" Riku turns around and sees Layla walking towards him. Fool has already disappeared. "Who were you talking to?"

"N-n-no one", Riku stutters.

"Hmmm…" Layla pushes Riku against the column by his chest. She feels the same softness. "Who are you, really?"

"I'm Riku Takahash…"

Layla pushes harder on his chest. "Don't lie to me!" Riku feels frightened. _Oh no, she's on to me. I need to get out of this. What would the Phantom do?_

Riku's gaze steels. He gives Layla a cold hard stare. "I am Riku Takahashi. That is all you need to know for now. I suggest you keep this yourself." He removes Layla's hands from his chest and lightly pushes her aside and walks into the building. She watches him leave, shock apparent on her face.

Riku finds his way back to his stuff. He shakes his head. _How the heck did I get here? Last thing I remember was being interrogated by Layla-san. The Phantom did it again. I hope I didn't do anything terrible. _Layla walks in to the room and glares at Riku. Riku turns his head away from her quickly. _I did…_ The rest of the day awkward, but Riku was able to call the Phantom back and get through rehearsals. Layla wasn't shock about Riku's character anymore and was able to respond better, but it still wasn't clicking as Mia and Cathy would've liked.

At the end of the day, he collapsed onto his bed. _I don't remember half of the day. Ughhh… I need to control and fast._

"Rough day?"

"Yeah…Layla caught on to me. She must have felt my chest through the bandages during the kiss."

"Oh…Is that what she wanted to talk to you about before?"

"Yeah…She was about to seriously interrogate me, but the Phantom popped up in my defense. I'm really tired now. Goodnight Fool." Sora immediately falls asleep.

Throughout rehearsal, Riku was able to call forth the Phantom. He earned praise from Yuri and many fangirls in company. It's harder for him to be alone with all the girls trying to flock him, but successfully avoids them. It's finally come to dress rehearsal. They have removed the net. All the girls are screaming at how Riku is. He is wearing black boots that cover his unitard. The unitard is just black on the bottom and the top looks like a frilly shirt and black blazer. There is a black cape with red lining around his neck and white gloves covering his hands. Right now his mask is white and cover one fourth of his face, of the side that hides his deformity. Layla has on a lacey white dress that reaches her knees and white lace gloves.

They have just reached the climax scene. _My arms hurt more than usual. The costumes must be adding more weight than I'm used to. _Riku stretches his arms off stage, and then the Phantom kicks in to perform. Once again they initiate the kiss, but Cathy still feels something missing. Riku grabs the rope and he and Layla shoot up to the rafters. The weight of the costumes and his tired arms make him loosen his grip. Riku knocks the Phantom from his mind as his eyes widen. He forces his hand to grip the rope and continues to slide down the rope. Everyone screams and shouts. Riku squeezes Layla tighter him and increase his grip on the rope and comes to a stop a few away from the end of the rope. Riku's breath is coming in pants and his arm is shaking.

Layla looks up at him and he looks down and smiles. "These costumes are a lot heavier than they look. Hehe…ughhh…"

"Are you okay?, Layla asks worriedly, noticing the pain on his face.

"Yup…Can someone pull us up now!" The rope begins moving upward. Once they reach the rafters, Riku let's go of Layla and hold his left hand behind his back.

Yuri runs up. "You guys okay?" Layla and Riku nod.

"Good job holding on." Riku smiles, but sweat is pouring off his face. Layla walks up to him.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah… I better go prepare for the next part. See you guys at finally." Riku runs off.

Dressing Room…

"Ahhh…Sssss…" Riku looks at his left hand. The palm of his glove is torn and covered in blood. He slowly removes the glove, hissing the whole time. Tears are coming out of his eyes. He walks to the sink and carefully washes his hand then wraps it in a bandage. _I better ask the costume department for a new glove. I can see Kate-san later. _He removes the cape and runs out the door.

_Something seemed off, but then again everything is off with him or her… I don't know. Was he hiding his hand? _Riku walks up to Layla. "Ready for the finale?" Layla looks at him and nods.

The finale begins. Yuri, Layla, and Riku swing along a specially made trapeze. When the Phantom learns he cannot get his affections truly returned, he gives up Christine to Raoul and pulls his disappearing act. Riku swings along the trapeze to make his magical exit. Near the stage exit, there is an invisible black box that he is supposed to fall into. He swings towards box and goes for his flip off the swing. In the middle of his release, his hand has a pulsing pain and releases the bar sooner than he was supposed to. He barely makes it into the hole at the top of the box. On his way down, his stomach hits the wall of the box and he lands with a loud grunt and begins gasping for hair.

Yuri and Layla hear the impact from stage and swing down to the box. Riku is rolling on the mat in the box and having a hard time breathing.

"We need to get him out of here. We can barely see here." Yuri tells Layla to help him pick up Riku and they lead him to a dressing room. As they put him down, he is red and trying to catch his breath. Kalos and Sarah bust in the door. Riku reaches his hand out to Sarah.

"B-b-bandages…", he barely whispers, still wheezing.

"Yuri, Kalos, turn around."

"Why?", Yuri asks. Kalos just grabs Yuri and leads Yuri out of the room. Layla stays. Sarah pulls Riku's arms out of the unitard. His glove also falls off. Layla gasps as she sees the bloody bandage around his hand. _I knew he was injured._ Sarah pulls down the costume to his waist. Layla sees the bandages wrapped multiple times around his chest. Sarah starts ripping them from his body. Once the bandages are removed, Layla and Sarah see a large purple bruise forming along Riku's ribs. Layla isn't so shocked to see two mounds upon his chest. Riku is still panting and his eyes are closing.

"Oh no you don't." Sarah starts lightly smacking Riku's cheek. Riku's eyes flutter, but are still heavy. "Wake up!"

"So tired…It hurts…"

"Don't you give up now Sora…You still have to face Layla after this…You can't leave her hanging."

"Sora…?" Layla looks really closely at Riku's face.

Sora's eyes widen and makes eye contact with Layla-san. "Layla…san…" Her eyes close.

"Sora!"


	5. Chapter 5

Phantom Dream

Sora's eyes fluttered open to bright light. She squinted until her eyes adjusted. She tries to sit up, but feels pain instead, so sticks with lying down. "Ugh…" _What happened?_

"Glad to see you So-ra."

Sora freezes. She knows this voice. She turns her head to see Layla. "Or should I say Riku?" Layla has a frown on her face. Sora has no idea of how to respond. She just stares wide eyed at Layla. "Why didn't you tell me who you were?"

Sora finds her voice. "Boss ordered me not too. It was part of my next test as I told you before, to affect people without them knowing me."

"I see. You've become quite good at it."

"Does everyone else know who I am?"

"No. Yuri and I carried you off to a secluded room, so only we know." Sora sighs, relieved. "I always thought you and Riku were similar. Who knew you would actually one person?"

"Yeah…", Sora chuckles, but regrets when her chest. "Ugh…" She catches her breath.

"You had a really serious fall. You almost broke a rib, but on majorly bruised yourself. Your hand is also seriously cut up from rope burn." Sora looks at her left hand. She runs her right hand through her short hair. She groans. "You saved me that time, Sora."

Sora looks at Layla. "I had to. I made a promise to myself. I finally have you as my partner again; I refuse to lose you." A tear rolls down Sore's cheek. " Not again."

"Sora…" Kalos and Sarah bust in the door. More like Sarah busts in and Kalos walks behind her calmly.

"Sora!" Sora turns her head away and wipes her eyes. "Were we interrupting something?"

"Sarah-san…", Sora whines.

"Gladly to see you're up Sora. I just got through speaking to Kate. You should be fine by the performance, but you need lots of bed rest. Looks like you get that little vacation."

"Ha…" Sora sighs. "When can I leave?"

"You're very sore right now. You need to stay in the hospital tonight and leave in the morning. Someone will need to take care of you. I don't want you moving so you can heal as soon as possible."

"I'll take care of her."

"Layla-san…"

"Sora will stay at my home. It will probably be the most comfortable."

"Isn't that great Sora?" Sarah winks at Sora. Sora turns her head away from everyone and blushes.

"Ah…I seem to have gotten tired suddenly. Goodnight", Sora says quickly. Sarah laughs.

"Let's go before you cause any more damage, Sarah", Kalos suggests. "Are you coming Layla?"

"Later. I want to stay a little longer." Sora smiles. _Layla-san wants to stay with me. _She yawns. _Guess I was more tired than I realized. _Sora's breathing evens out and she falls asleep as Kalos and Sarah exit.

Layla looks over at Sora and can tell she is asleep. _Sora… _Layla reaches her hand out and gently pats Sora's hair. _You've really been working hard. You were so strong as my partner, but now you seem so small and fragile. You've through so much Sora. I'll see you tomorrow. _Layla kisses Sora's forehead and begins walking to the door. Midway there, she hears Sora sheets ruffling and her mumbling. She stops and looks back. Sora's eyes are still closed, but there are tears.

"Lay…la…" Layla's eyes widen her named being called. Not only that, but Sora left off the –san, that Layla has learned to be a sign of formality and respect. She blushes and wonders what Sora could be dreaming about to cause her such distress.

"I'll come back Sora." Sora seems to calm at her words. Layla walks out of the room, awaiting tomorrow will she will pick Sora up.

Sora's Dream…

"Layla-san!" Sora run to Layla in the darkness. Yuri suddenly appears at her side and hugs her around the waist. Sora stops.

"How can I be with you Sora? You can't even protect yourself. How do you expect to protect me?"

"I'll work harder. I can do it. Just give me a chance…"

"A chance is one too many. You're just the Phantom. How could I love someone like you?" Layla and Yuri begin passionately kissing in front of Sora, their hands roaming each other's bodies. Tears run down Sora's face.

"No…No."

Layla and Yuri stop. Layla kneels down in front of Sora. Her hand caresses Sora's cheek and she whispers, "You shouldn't run off with your silly dreams and fantasies. Didn't you know? The Phantom doesn't get the girl, especially with a face like that." Layla removes her hand and goes back to Yuri. Sora puts her hand where Layla's just left. She feels the gross unleveled skin on half of her face.

"No! Noooo!", Sora screams. Layla begins walking into the darkness with Yuri. "Laylaaaaa!" Sora wobbles to her feet and begins to chase after Layla. "Layla!" Sora's next step didn't hit solid ground ground. She was falling, watching Layla's back disappear from her sight. Layla takes one last look at the falling Sora, an evil grin upon her features. She tosses something over her shoulder. As Sora is engulfed by the darkness, a white mask falls towards her face. "Noooooo!"

Sora shoots up from her bed screaming. "Noooooo!" She's holding her face.

"Sora! Sora!" Sora flinches at the hand on her shoulder, and then winces for moving too much.

"Ah…" She grabs her side.

"Sora? Are you okay?"

"Lay..la..?" Sora sees Layla with her arm reaching towards her, but held midway and a disappointed mixed with hurt look on her face. More tears fall from Sora's eyes, dampening her already wet cheeks even more. Despite her body's disagreement, Sora lunged and pulled Layla into a tight hug. Her hands gripped the fabric of Layla's shirt, and she buried her face into Layla's chest. Layla was shocked, but Sora's actions were not unwelcomed. She wrapped her arms around Sora, patted her head, and shushed Sora's cries.

"It's okay. It was just dream. It's okay", Layla repeated trying to calm Sora down. Soon enough, Sora's cries turned into whimpers and then subsided and dissipated altogether. "Better?"

Sora pulled back from Layla and wiped her eyes, relieved she didn't feel any sort of disfigurement on her face. Her hands covered her eyes has she took deep calming breaths. _Just a dream…Just a dream…_

"Sora?" Sora removes her hands from her face and her bloodshot, red, puffy eyes meet a worried blue gaze.

"Layla-san…" Layla makes a disappointed face.

"I guess you only drop the –san unconsciously. You've called me just Layla twice so far." Sora blushes.

"I'm sorry Layla-san. I didn't mean to be disrespectful", Sora apologies.

Layla grabs Sora's hands. She caresses them with her thumbs. "Sora, we're partners. We are equal. We are on the same level. I owe you the same amount of respect. There's no need to keep this formality between us." Layla gives Sora a reassuring smile.

"L-l-layla…" Sora blushes and looks down. A bigger smile appears on Layla's face.

"Good. Now do you want to tell me about your dream?" Layla feels Sora's hands clench together in her own. Sora shakes her head no. "You know you can tell me, right?" Sora shakes her head yes, but still doesn't look at Layla. "Okay…I've brought you some clothes. Let's get you dressed. Afterwards, I'll call a nurse so we can check you out of the hospital and head home." Layla helps Sora put her clothes on. Layla mostly tells Sora to move her body, while she puts the clothes on. Once they are done, Layla calls up a nurse.

The nurse brings in a wheelchair for Sora. Standing hurts too much at this point. Layla and the nurse help Sora into the chair and wheel Sora out of the hospital and to Layla's car.

After a nice silent drive back to Layla's home, enjoying the comfort of the air blowing against their faces, they finally arrive at Layla's house. Layla helps Sora back into the wheelchair and wheels her into the house.

"It's empty", Sora comments.

"Yes, since I lived in New York, I told my father there was no point in keeping the staff here, and living in New York, helped me learn how to live independently."

Sora looks around the house. _It's so big. _"Does it get lonely?"

"It's not too bad. I'm used to it." A sad look shadows Sora's face. _She acts so strong, but she must be lonely._ They arrive in front of a door. "This will be your room, and I moved my room to be right next door." Layla pushes Sora into the room. She wheels the chair up to bed and slowly lifts Sora on to it and covers her up. "I'm going to go fix something to eat. If you need anything Sora, don't fail to ask me. I'm here to help you get better." Layla places a kiss on Sora's forehead. Sora blushes.

Layla begins towards the door. "T-t-thank you L-layla." Layla turns and looks at Sora. "Thank you for everything." Layla smiles and leaves the room.

Fool is seated upon the window sill, unseen. _Hmmm…These next couple of days are going to be very interesting. Let's see how these two react to living with each other once again, but under more intimate circumstances._


	6. Chapter 6

Feelings of the Phantom

Layla brought Sora's dinner to bedroom. She made some simple vegetable soup.

"Are you eating now too?", Sora asked.

"Yes. I was going to eat in the dining room", Layla replies, her hand on the doorknob to the room.

Sora stares at her soup. "W-w-would you eat with m-me? You don't h-have to, but…but I…", Sora stutters.

"Of course." Sora gives Layla a dazzling smile that makes Layla's heart skip a beat. She leaves the room and returns with a small stand and her bowl of soup. She sets up on the edge of Sora's bed. Sora begins digging in.

"Delicious…", Sora gushes.

Layla has a soft smile. "I'm glad you think so. I've worked hard on improving."

While eating, they both talked about how they are doing. Sora talked about the experience of Sarah cutting and dying her hair. It was one of the scariest experiences of her life, right in line with falling off the trapeze. They talked about Macquarie and how she was faring on Broadway. Suddenly Sora yawns.

"It's late. You must be tired and you need your rest to heal quickly." Layla takes Sora's soup bowl and picks up the stand. "Goodnight Sora. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight Layla." Layla turns off the room light and leaves the door cracked open. Once Layla is gone, Sora quickly falls to sleep.

In the middle of night, blankets are ruffled furiously as a body twist and turns in their sleep. Jolting from her restless sleep, Sora shoots up in bed and grabs her side. _I really need to stop doing that. _Sora goes to rub the sleep from her eyes and feels how wet her cheeks are. _That dream again…_Sora looks at the clock. _Ughhhh…four in the morning…seriously…I don't really feel safe going to sleep now. I don't want to see that dream again so soon. _After an hour passes of Sora just staring at the ceiling, the inevitable happens. _Of course I have to pee now. I don't want to bother Layla though. Since there is bathroom in this room, maybe I can make it on my own. _Sora forces herself to sit up. She swings her legs over the edge and prepares to stand.

"What are you doing?"

Sora jumps. "Fool. I'm going to the bathroom", she whispers.

"By yourself? Shouldn't you call Layla?"

"It's too early in the morning. I don't want to bother her."

"I don't think this is a good idea. You're still badly hurt", Fool advises.

"I'll be fine. It's the bathroom." Sora forces herself to her feet. She sucks in her breath and grabs the night stand to hold herself up. Sora pushes off the nightstand and reaches for the dresser. She successfully grabs the dresser and begins inching her way to the bathroom. Finally she reaches the bathroom out of breath. After she uses it, she opens the door and stares down the trek back to the bed.

Her body hurts more than when she first got up. Moving from sitting to standing twice has already taken its toll. She reaches for the dresser and begins inching her way back, dragging her feet. She looks at the reach between the dresser and nightstand. _I don't remember it being that far. _Sora takes a step and reaches her arm down to the stand. Since she's reaching downwards, when she extends her arm, it pulls on her side, and she retracts her hand, causing her to continue to fall forward. She prepares for the impact with the ground, wrapping one arm around her side to deflect at least a little bit of the impact and the other hand goes to her hand, to stifle her pained scream, but she doesn't feel any pain. She actually feels softness and warmth. She opens her eyes, confused. _What?_

"Ow…" Sora looks up.

"Layla…?"

"Good morning Sora", saysLay lying underneath her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Fool woke me." Sora sighs. "He said there was some crazy injured woman walking around." Sora gives a little chuckle. Layla sits up and positions Sora on her lap, an arm wrapped around Sora's back for support. "Why didn't you call me?"

"At this time! I didn't want to bother you."

Layla pats Sora's head. "You wouldn't bother me. You would do the exact same for me. When you're hurt, it's okay to be spoiled." Layla looks at Sora and smiles, but then notices the tear tracks on her face and frowns.

"What?"

"You were crying", Layla states.

"Ah…um…."

"Were you in pain?"

"No, it's not that…", Sora mumbles.

"It was the dream again." Sora looks down and nods. "Tell me about it. Maybe it will help."

"But…I…it's…" Layla waits patiently. Sora sighs. _I wish I wasn't hurt so I could run and jump out the window. "_It's the Phantom of the Opera, except we are actually the characters. There's only darkness and us. No up or down, just black. I see you in the darkness and run to you. Yuri appears at your side. Some things are said…In the end, you walk away with Yuri. I try to run after you, but I start falling. The last thing I see the Phantom's mask falling towards my face." Sora sniffs and tears up after recalling the dream.

Layla pulls Sora closer to her. "I would never leave you behind Sora. We're partners. You're not losing me again. I'm here to stay." Layla not understanding the deeper meaning behind the dream sends Sora over the edge. She starts bawling.

"It's not the same! I need something stronger than partnership!"

"Stronger?"

"I need more. It hurts to play the Phantom. It hurts so much." Sora's hands grip the front of Layla's pajamas. "The feelings inside…they hurt…These wounds are nothing compared to every time I perform or have that dream. My heart aches."

"Sora?"

"I would be fine if I performed with anyone else…but it's you…You told me take the feelings I already had and amplify. I thought, ' simple'. Layla's my partner. My feelings should come out easily since they already exist."

"Sora?"

"They did. I was able to act easily, but I couldn't control myself when I did. My subconscious took over." Sora grabs Layla's shoulders and forces her on her back on the floor. She looks deep into Layla's wide eyes. "I could do what I wanted. It was magical, yet agonizing. The performance, the dream. I never seem to be able to get the girl." Tears pour down Sora's face and lands on Layla's. "Why can't I have you? You say we're equals, but I never seem to be able to touch you. I'll work harder. I promise. I'll protect you time and time again." Sora leans down to rest on her elbows, her face inches from Layla's, their breaths blending. "Just give me a chance. Please…", Sora begs. "I love you, Layla."

Sora brings her lips tenderly down upon Layla's. Layla's eyes almost pop out of her head. Sora stays unmoving above her. _Sora loves me…She returns my feelings…I'm not alone…_Tears come to Layla's eyes. She responds to the kiss, taking Sora's bottom lip and sucking it gently. Her arms wrap around Sora's lower back. Sora moans into the kiss, brushing her tongue across Layla's lips. Layla's opens to her. Their meet and begin a dance of their own. Layla's hands unconsciously move up Sora's back, wanting to pull her closer. When Layla presses down, Sora's head jolts up.

"Ah!" She catches her breath."

"Oh Sora, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine." Sora smiles at Layla, and then remembers what they were just doing and looks away and blushes. Layla smiles and presses a hand to Sora's face, turning her eyes back on her. She leans up and places a quick kiss on Sora's lips.

"I love you." Sora's eyes widen and she starts crying silently. She collapses on Layla and hugs her tightly. Layla reciprocates the hug.

"I'm so happy."

"Me too Sora. Me too."

Unbeknownst to the girls, a small figure is positioned on the dresser not too far from them. _Who knew Sora had it in her? This is way better than the movies. I should probably never tell Sora about watching this. She would murder me…Seriously._


	7. Chapter 7

Return of the Phantom

"Are you sure you should be going back to rehearsal already?"

"Fool, I'll be fine. Kate-san said I was okay. I just need to take it easy", Sora reassures Fool. "Don't worry so much. Layla will be there too. She'll watch me." Sora packs her bag for the day.

"If you say so. How are you and Layla by the way?" Fool floats over and takes a seat on the bed.

"We're fine. Why do you ask?"

"You just seem a little closer. Has the Phantom stolen the girl?"

"Ehhh!" Sora drops her water bottle.

"No need to be shy. I always knew you and Layla had feelings for each other."

"You knew she liked me and didn't tell me!" Sora reaches for Fool, but he floats out range.

"What kind of mentor would I be, if I didn't let you learn on your own?"

"Uggghhh…" Sora looks at her clock. "Crap! I'm going to be late!" Sora grabs her bag and runs for the door. "Bye Fool!"

Kaleido Stage…

Sora bends down and holds her knees for support. She breathing heavily. _I shouldn't have sprinted here…I shouldn't push myself._

"Riku?" Sora looks up and turns around.

"Anna."

"How are you?" Sora stands up straight.

"I'm better now. Thanks for asking." Sora smiles.

"I'm glad. We were all worried about you. Mia was running around about to go crazy about what to do if you weren't okay. Cathy-san settled her down."

"I'll have to apologize to her. How are rehearsals?"

"We've finished and clean all the pieces you weren't in. All we have to do is clean a few of your parts."

"That's good. I will try my best to catch up. Please be patient with me." Sora bows.

"Of course. You just make sure you take it easy." Sora nods. "Aren't you late for rehearsal now?"

"Ah! Layla's going to kill me. Thank you Anna! I'll see you around!" Sora runs to her rehearsal. _I wonder when he dropped the –san on her Layla-san's name, _Anna thinks and walks to her own rehearsal.

Sora comes to a skidding halt in front of the stage, breathing heavily.

"You're late." Sora sweat drops. I knew it. She puts her bag down and changes into costume.

"Sorry, Layla." Sora climbs up to the trapeze where Layla is already positioned.

"Glad to have you back Riku. We're going to run all rehearsals in costumes so you have a feel for the weight change", Mia says. Riku nods and begins running through show.

_This isn't so bad. Guess I wasn't as injured as I thought. I knew I was fine._ Sora had made it all the way up to the climax with no problems so far. Sora and Layla landed on the tightrope. As Sora steps closer, Layla takes her step back. They are both fighting a blush.

"Oh…" Cathy murmurs.

"What is it Cathy-san?", Mia asks.

"It seems they found the missing connection." Cathy smiles. Mia goes back to watching them.

Sora and Layla stare into each other's eyes. Sora pulls Layla close and tenderly kisses her lips at first, but then gets lost in the lost and begins ravishing Layla's lips. Layla returns the kiss with equal fervor.

"Calm it down you two and grab the rope already!", Cathy yells, embarrassing the two stars. They pull back and blush, before smiling at each other. Sora securely wraps her hand in the rope and it pulls them up. Halfway up, Sora winces. _I spoke too soon. _She tightens her hold on Layla.

"Sora?", Layla whispers, looking up at Sora questioningly. She notices the pained look on Sora's face. They make it to the top. Once on solid ground, Sora begins walking away for the next scene she has to go over, attempting to avoid Layla. "Riku!"

"I'm fine, Layla. Really." She turns around and gives Layla a reassuring smile. Then she continues walking off. _I can make it through the rest. Just finish this and I can rest._

Yuri came in for the finale. As Sora watches Layla go off to be with Yuri during the scene, the pain in her heart no longer hurts. _She's mine now. _Sora gives a slight smile and goes off to do her disappearing act. She swings off the last bar perfectly, but in the midst of her jump, her ribs reach their limit and cause her to contract painfully. "Ggh!" _Just a little bit more. _She extends her body back out, aiming for the box. She just makes it inside and lands on the mat. "Hahaha…Made it…" She breathes heavily and sees someone running up to her.

"Riku! Are you okay!", Ken asks.

"Is it over?"

"Yeah…You made it."

"Good." Sora passes out.

"Riku!" Layla runs in. She sees Sora lying on the mat unmoving and runs over. "Riku!"

"He's fine. He just passes out."

"Help me carry him to the recovery room." Ken walks over and picks Sora up from one side as Layla gets the other.

Recovery Room…

"She should fine. It was just overstressing the body", Kate says. Layla holds a frown on her face. "I'll leave you two alone. Tell her to take it easy." Kate leaves the room.

Layla sits in a chair and watches Sora. She hasn't woken up since she passed out. "I told her to take it easy." Layla runs her hands through Sora's hair. Sora is breathing much calmer than before. Kate has rewrapped her bandages. Layla stares at Sora's lips, watching them slowly open and close as she takes a breath. _So tempting…_ Layla leans closer to Sora's face. _So close…_

"She up yet!" Layla jolts away from Sora, almost falling out of her chair. A blush covers her face. "Was Layla being naughty? Trying to steal a kiss?" Sarah laughs. Layla just crosses her arms and looks away from her friend.

"If she wasn't awake now, she will be soon."

"Don't be such a spoiled sport Layla." Sarah smacks Layla's back. "Who wouldn't want to kiss Sora? She is the epitome of an angel." Layla just sighs and smiles. "So how is she?"

"Kate said she was fine. She just overworked herself."

"That's our Sora. You keep looking after her Layla." Sarah pats Layla's shoulder.

"Always." Layla blushes, realizing what she just said. Sarah just laughs.

"That's great. Take her home when she wakes up. See ya tomorrow." Sarah walks out of the room. Layla watches her go.

_She's going to be bugging us for a long time about our relationship. _She looks back at Sora dreamily. She moves over to sit on the edge of Sora's bed. She puts her hands on either side of Sora's face. She leans in close and finally steals a sweet, gentle kiss full of love. Layla feels a hand on her cheek and Sora's lips smiling beneath her. Layla pulls back and stares into Sora's now open eyes.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Since Sarah-san came in. You were right. She did wake me up", Sora giggles.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to see if you would steal a kiss and you did." Sora smiles widely. Layla blushes. Sora forces herself to sit up. "Ugh…"

"Are you okay?", Layla asks worriedly.

"I'm fine. I just need to rest up for tomorrow. The show is next week. I just need to clean up the group parts and we're set. I don't even hurt that much. I'm just sore. Everything's fine." Layla gives her an unconvinced look. "I should not be getting that look from the woman who performed with a dislocated shoulder", Sora huffed. She grabs Layla's hands and caresses the back of them with her thumbs. "We're going to perform a perfect show."

Sora stares into Layla's eyes lovingly. She leans in and kisses her softly. They both close their eyes, soaking in the moment, slowly moving their lips upon another. Not knowing who initiated first, their tongues are now wrestling, transforming the kiss from gentle to hungry. Sora releases Layla's hands and moves them to her back. She pulls Layla on top of her, never breaking the kiss. When they finally do need air, they only break apart for a second to catch their breath then then dive back in. Sora rolls Layla over so she is now on top. She pulls back to look at Layla. Layla's breath catches as she sees the hungry desire in Sora's eyes. Sora examines Layla, observing her beautiful features, her slightly swollen lips. Her thumb brushes across those lips. "I love you", Sora says, before leaving a softer kisses on Layla's forehead, both of cheeks and finally her lips. Layla moves her hands under Sora's shirt, caressing Sora's lower back. Sora's kissing begin moving downward, a trail traveling from Layla's jaw to her neck.

"Ah…Sora…" Sora doesn't hear her. One hand holds her up, while her other caresses Layla's bare stomach. "Sora…" Sora looks up and blinks her eyes.

"Layla?" She moves her hand and feels skin. _Skin? _Her eyes follow her arm to her hand and sees her hand under Layla's shirt. Her eyes widen as she turns her head back to Layla's face and sees a small red mark on Layla's neck. "Ah!" Sora jumps back from Layla. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I… I…" She feels a hand on her cheek, turning her head back to Layla.

"It's okay. I love you, Sora. I would just rather not get too serious here." Layla moves off the bed. "Let's get you home, so you can rest." Layla smiles softly at Sora and gives a quick peck on the cheek then picks up her and Sora's bag.

Layla drives Sora back to her dorm and walks her to her room. Mia and Anna exit one of the rooms and sees them.

"Hey Riku! How are you!", Mia asks.

"I'm better now. I just need some rest", Riku smiles.

"I'm glad. Don't push yourself too hard. We don't mind taking a break if necessary."

"Thank you, but I should be fine, really."

"We're about to go dinner. Would you like to join us in the cafeteria?" Anna asks.

"Thank you for offering, but I'm going to rest up. There should be food in my room if I ever get hungry. I'll see you guys tomorrow though."

"Alright. Take care." Mia and Anna walk off and Layla and Sora continue walking to the room.

They walk in and Layla sets Sora's bag down near her bed. "Well you should get some rest." Sora nods shyly and blushes. "What is it?"

"Ummm…well, since I won't be leaving the room. I don't want to bother Sarah-san. C-c-could you ummm…You don't have to, but… ummm…" Sora avoids eye contact.

"What is it?"

"Would you remove my b-b-bandages?" Sora finally looks at her.

"Bandages?" Then Layla's eyes widen.

"They get really uncomfortable after some time and since you're here now…"

"S-s-sure. Whatever makes you comfortable." Layla takes a step towards Sora. Sora removes her shirt, revealing two set of bandages, the one on her ribs and the ones bounding her chest. Layla steps behind Sora and reaches a shaky hand out to untie the knot at the end of the bandage on Sora's back. Sora closes her eyes and takes calming breaths. Layla slowly walks around Sora, unraveling the bandage from Sora's body. Layla watches Sora's calm expression. Layla finally removes that last of the bandage and stares at Sora openly. Sora opens her eyes and watches Layla watching her. Layla takes a step closer to Sora. They are now eye level, Sora having grown over the past year. Layla wraps her arms around Sora. Sora rests her head on Layla's shoulder and rests her arms on Layla's lower back, returning the hug.

"Stay with me", Sora whispers. Sora pulls away from the Layla and turns off the light. She returns to Layla and pulls her towards the bed. She lies down under the covers and Layla joins her. Sora snuggles into Layla and Layla holds her. They sleep through the night in each other's arms, relishing in the warmth of one another.

Next Morning…

_It's time to rewrap Sora's bandages. She must have gotten Layla to unwrap them last night._ Sarah walks towards Sora's room. She looks into the parking lot. _Is Layla here? I'm surprised she would be here. Maybe she came for Sora. I'll check up on them anyway. _Sarah knocks on the door but gets no answer. _Hmmm…They should be here. Breakfast hasn't started yet._ Sarah turns the doorknob and sees it unlocked. "Sora…? Layla…?" She walks further into Sora's bedroom. "Sor….a….Oh…" Sarah sees blond hair and two bodies, one which seems to have a lack of clothing. She backs up slowly out of the door and shuts it. _This will be perfect teasing material later._

Sora awakens not too long after. She tries to move but feels a weight holding her down. She looks up and sees Layla's face. She smiles. _She looks so different when she's sleeping. _Sora brushes a piece of hair out of Layla's face. _I could stare at her all day. _Sora looks at her clock and sighs. _Too bad I don't have all day. _Sora carefully removes herself from Layla's body, not waking her. She takes a quick shower and comes back out. Layla is still asleep. Sora kneels down by the bed. _I really don't want to wake her, but I must. _Sora shakes Layla's shoulder.

"Layla. Layla, you have to get up now." Layla moans and her eyes flutter open.

"Sora?"

"Good morning." Sora gives Layla a kiss on the forehead. "The shower is ready for your use. I also set out some extra warm ups that should fit you."

Layla smiles. "I could get used to this."

"What, having stuff prepared for you or getting a loving good morning greeting? Because I'm sure you already have one of those", Sora chuckles.

"I'm going to have to go with waking up to such a beautiful face." Sora blushes.

"That wasn't one of the choices."

"I never want to limit my choices. I think I'll take that shower."

"Before you go, could you rewrap the bandage?" Sora still blushes about it. Layla does too.

"Yeah." Layla grabs the bandage. "You're not wearing your other bandages." It was more of a statement than a question.

"No. Yesterday, it felt like my movement was restricted. I should be fine without those bandages." Layla gives Sora a look. "I don't need them. I don't even feel any pain right now."

Layla just sighs and wraps the other bandages around Sora's chest. "Thank you." Layla smiles and walks to the bathroom.

"Ready?"

"Sora. How am I supposed to get out of here?"

"I was thinking the front door why", Sora says without a clue.

"And what do you think the other company members would think if they saw me leaving Riku's room with him early in the morning?"

"Oh…" Sora walks to her window and opens it. She looks out and makes sure no one is there. She goes under her bed and pulls out a rope ladder. Layla stares at her as she drops the ladder alongside the wall outside her window.

"Why do you have a ladder Sora?"

"I use it to sneak out to the beach at night and think. I don't want people to follow me, so I get out this way. You can get out this way to not be seen."

"I learn something new about you every day." Layla climbs out the window and holds onto the ladder. "I'll see you later. Don't be late." They have a quick kiss before Layla easily cimbs down. Once Layla gets down and waves goodbye, Sora pulls up the ladder and puts it back. She then grabs her bag and heads downstairs for breakfast.

Upon a dresser, a small figure is lying down. Blood is dripping for its nose. _Sora should bring Layla over more often. She forgets about me, leaving me to gaze at what I please. It's been a good morning and night. _Fool relaxes in his blissful recollection.


	8. Chapter 8

The Phantom of the Opera

It's the night of the opening show. Sora has fully healed. She sits in her dressing room getting into character. _Alright Sora. This is what you have been preparing for. Boss is counting on you. Just get a tight grip on those hold emotions. _Sora looks at her first mask. _You put this on, and you are the Phantom. _Sora closes her eyes and puts on the mask. She stands from her chair and faces the mirror. She opens her eyes. _There is no Sora right now. I am Riku and the Phantom. Together we will create a perfect show with Layla._ Riku walks out of the room, his cape flying behind him as he approaches the stage.

Others in the hall clear the way for Riku has he passes. His face is stern and his eyes cold. Kalos sees him walk by.

"Oh…Well done Sora. Well done", Kalos says to himself.

Fool floats by the stage and watches Sora climb up to the trapeze. "Let the show begin."

The show begins. Layla is spectacular, capturing the hearts of the audience. The music and scenery gets dark, as the crew prepares for the first scene with the Phantom. Layla stands on a trapeze near the middle of the stage. Suddenly a rope drops along with a person. Their head is down and their body is covered by a cape. The audience gasps at the sudden appearance.

The stage is silent as the Phantom lowers his cape and raises his head. Layla also can't help but gasp. There is a new air around Sora. On her face is a mysterious, cocky grin. Her eyes are dark and cold, hiding true desire and compassion. _Sora? No, this is truly the Phantom. _The Phantom extends his hand to Layla and stares her right in the eye. Layla can't help but be mesmerized. A shaky hand reaches for his. Once the Phantom has her hand, the music begins. Pulling Layla to him, he releases the rope and begins to drop, but hooks his legs onto the bar just below him. They perform their piece and fade to a black out.

After the Phantom performed, everyone drew off of his energy. The whole stage was intense, giving every emotion they could. Anna performed a hilarious comic relief, earning a good laugh from the audience. Layla and Yuri's parts were filled with such love. It seemed real. The Phantom's jealousy equaled that. When it was time for the Phantom and Yuri's confrontation, Yuri honestly feared for his life.

"Wow…", Mia breathes from the directing room.

"I know. Riku is outstanding. Everyone is drawing from his energy", Cathy comments.

"It feels so real." Cathy nods in agreement.

The climax has finally come. The Phantom and Layla stand on the tightrope, facing each other. The audience, crew, and several performers not on stage watch them, holding their breath. The Phantom takes his step forward and Layla takes her step back, missing the rope as planned. The Phantom grabs her wrist and pulls her close to his body. He wraps his other arm around her waist and releases her wrist, placing his hand upon her face, making her look up at him. Layla stares into his eyes full of love only for her, a longing just for her. He dives in for the kiss. Everyone's jaws drop. Several girls start fanning themselves, feeling the building just got way too hot. The Phantom reaches up his hand and grabs on a rope that dropped down, while the audience was too caught up in the kiss. It pulls them up, but they don't separate from the kiss. They reach the rafters. The Phantom lets a bit of Sora back in before the kiss goes too far. He helps Layla up on the rafters then he follows. Once they're up, he quickly gets away from Layla. _Almost lost it there. These feelings are so intense. _Layla watches him go then goes her own way.

It's the finale. Yuri, Layla, and the Phantom peform their best. When the Phantom finally let's Layla go, his emotions cause everyone to bring a tear to their eye. The true sadness and loneliness in his eyes are heartbreaking, as tears fall down his face, yet a smile small is on his lips, accepting the couple's true love. He's swings off and lands in the box perfectly, leaving the audience wondering whatever happened to him as the stage fades to black, ending the show with Layla in Yuri's arms.

The crowd goes wild. This show was one like no other, filled with passion and raw emotion. The performers come down for curtain call. The minor roles are already preset. Yuri walks and takes his bow then steps back. Layla gracefully walks out and curtsies. Everyone awaits the Phantom's appearance. He drops from above. He holds onto a bungee cord until it begins to retract back up and lands. He is wearing his mask again. He takes a deep bow and the audience gives a roar of applause and praise. Everyone takes one last bow and the lights go out again and come back on revealing an empty stage.

In her dressing room, Sora removes the mask and costume, putting on more comfortable clothing. She takes a deep breath. _The first show is over. That was such a wonderfully feeling, becoming one with the role. _There is a knock at the door. Sora answers the door to see Layla. She grabs Layla by the arm and pulls her in, shutting the door and pushing Layla against the door. Layla is shocked.

"I really should talk to Cathy-san and Mia about extending the kiss. That is not nearly enough time to satisfy the Phantom's needs." Layla shudders under Sora's breath on her skin. Sora gives Layla a searing kiss. She pulls back.

"Is the Phantom still here?", Layla asks.

"A little. He was about to leave, but then I saw you. You're very irresistible." Layla smiles.

"Am I?" Sora nods in response. "How about we have dinner at my home to celebrate the show?"

"I would really like that." Sora grabs her bag and follows Layla out. On the way to the car, many people congratulate them on an amazing show.

At Layla's home, Layla suggests that she and Sora take showers while Macquarie the food is prepared, since there are still slightly sweaty from the late night premier. During their meal, they spend their time eating and sending heated gazes upon one another. Throughout the meal, Layla flirtingly brushes her foot against Sora's leg, causing Sora to moan and shudder. Sora returns the favor by rubbing her free hand up and down Layla's thigh. They torture each other through the meal. After they finish eating, Layla calmly stands and thanks Macquarie for the food. She grabs Sora's hand and guides her to stand up. Without a word, she leads Sora upstairs and into a room.

They stand in the room, just gazing upon one another in the dark. Neither turned on a light. They glowed in the beauty of the moonlight.

Sora swallows a lump in her throat. "Would you like to help me remove my bandage again?" Sora smiles seducingly. Layla returns the smile and walks towards her. What was once a simple act or release became the starting point of passion. In the night, the story of the Phantom of the Opera changed. The Phantom did receive his love. Bodies intertwined in bed, expressing true, lasting love.

A figure floated outside. _It seems Leo and Sagittarius has finally become one. I'll leave them alone this time._ He smiles. _Love found on stage is a truly magical phenomenon._

Epilogue

"Ehhhhh!", multiple people shout.

Rosetta points. "You mean Riku was Sora the whole time!" Sora gives an apologetic smile.

"No way", says Mia. "Wow…Your acting was amazing. I didn't have a clue." Everyone just hearing the announcement nods, mouths agape.

Cathy slaps Sora on the back. "Way to go Sora! I knew something was different with Layla, especially when she found that love for the Phantom. It was missing before then suddenly appeared. No wonder." Cathy laughs as Sora blushes and Layla glares at Cathy.

"Love!", everyone shouts again. Sora turns redder than before. She lets out a small giggle.

"What's the meaning of this Sora!", May yells.

"Well…you…see…" Sora inches towards Layla. "Layla and I…" Sora grabs Layla's hand then books it out of the room, Layla in tow.

"Sora! Don't you run away from me!" May shouts. Anna puts a hand on May's shoulder.

"We'll catch her later."

"Sora's fan group is going to be bigger than ever once everyone finds out that the sexy Phantom was actually the angel", Mia says. Everyone nods again in agreement.

"That Sora will never cease to amaze me", Cathy says. "I might stay here permanently just to see those two perform time and time again."

Sora and Layla stand on the beach out of breath. "Sorry about that. I didn't really know what to say with all of them there."

"It's okay. You tell them when you feel comfortable." Layla walks to Sora and runs her fingers through Sora's hair. "Your hair has already grown back quite a bit." Layla smiles softly. "Hey Sora."

"Yeah?"

"Will you come live with me?" Sora smiles and hugs Layla.

"Wherever you are, is where I want to be." The two stand there on the beach, holding each other.

"Hey don't I get any love?", Fool asks.

Sora and Layla easily tell Fool, "NO!"

_**Well that's the end of this story. This was a hard onr to right. I wrote this story just as I went along. I hope everyone has liked it. I'm going to start writing another story for Maria-sama ga Miteru. YumixSachiko of course. While writing this, an old idea popped and my head and I can't wait to start it. I pulled an all nighter watching this. Now I'm going to get breakfast. Thank you again for reading and thanks for all the reviews.**_


End file.
